Decisions
by Mommyof1
Summary: Bella's gonna have to choose, Royce or her new friends brother Edward? College life just got difficult. Warning Lemons, Smut, Marijuana use. BxE BxR


**Please REVIEW! I own no characters, all credit to SM!**

**REVIEW!**

Ages-

Bella-19  
Rosalie-19  
Alice-18  
Edward-19  
Jasper-19  
Emmett-21

* * *

"Bella!" I groaned as the oversized cowboy jumped on my bed. Knocking the covers off my overheated body, I tried to move away from the chill of my room as I tugged the covers back up. My long mahogany ponytail hitting me in the face as I jerked away.

"Jasper shove off!" I yelled and pulled my pillow over my head. I heard him snicker. Suddenly I felt his large hands around my ankles pulling me down the bed.

"No no...Jasper no!" My words died off as my ass hit the carpet of the floor. I lifted my angered gaze to my stupid roommate, Jasper towers over me smirking. He usually does when I'm standing too at my short 5ft 2in, his dirty blond curls hung to the tops of his shoulders. He was wearing his usual toy story pajama pants. 'woody' how fitting for the morning wood of a cowboy.

"Jasper cover that shit up" I stood up angrily and turned back to my bed.  
I just wanted to smush myself right between the warm covers back to dream land of the intoxicating Franco brothers.

"Aww come on Bells, you know the Major just can't help but salute beautiful women" he winked slyly "but I must say that you have no place to talk about Disney pajamas" he chuckled and turned to leave, I looked down. Dammit, of course I chose to wear my 'Beauty and the Beast' golden yellow tank-top and short set. 'Belle' written elegantly across my ass. His favorite to torment.

"Whatever Hale" I turned back to my bed with a smile, sleep here I come.

"Bella! Get your ass in here Darlin!" I heard Rose yell from her room, dammit, sleep will have to wait.

Rosalie is Jasper's sister, picture Dukes of Hazard- Daisy Duke, when Jessica Simpson played her. Blonde hair, big tits, tan, long legs, southern accent. And she's a bitch too boot, well to everyone but me. I still remember the first day I met them when they interviewed to be my roommates, after Jessica and Lauren moved out. They had been blonde bimbos pretty much, complete opposite to me. I had a small heart shaped face with an ever constant blush. Long curly brown hair and big brown eyes. Short but curvy, not chunky though I still had a flat stomach.  
I had been pale but I had developed a light tan over the summer.

_Flashback:_

_*knock*_

_I looked at the door, maybe someone about the rooms for rent? The apartment had been so quiet since Lauren and Jess had left, taking their high pitched banter with them, one thing they were good for was bud. They always found the best weed, they had introduced me to Laurent who is still my current dude for my weed needs._

_Though I couldn't really advertise that on the campus student board. I put my bowl down and moved my stash box to hide it from view. And quickly sprayed some vanilla febreeze to take the skunk smell away a bit._

Straitening my black 'Lana Del Rey' t-shirt over my yellow 'Belle of the Ball' shorts, of course 'Belle' was written obscenely across my ass. I approached the door and looked through the peep hole, on the other side was two blondes turned away from the door. I unlocked the latch and opened it up.

_"Hey" I said hopefully brightly._

_the two turned to me and smiled, I was stunned, they were both tall and beautiful. A tall model blonde stood in a tight red top showing off her impressive cleavage, black skinny jeans held her curves and red...stilletoes? Adored her feet at the end of her mile long legs. But stilletoes? At college really? And she had red lips to match her outfit, and they both had ice blue eyes. Related no doubt, the guy was a few inches taller, sans the heels and his hair had some brown in it, both had high cheek bones. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans with brown...cowboy boots? Okay. Sure. Stilletoes and cowboy boots._

_"Hey we're here about the rooms" well hello Daisy Duke, he southern drawl was, refreshing? From the naisley shit I've been enduring the past year._

_"Of course um, come in" I stood to the side and let them enter, hoping the couldn't smell the smoke in the air through the febreeze._

_They walked in and stopped abruptly turning to me smiling, oh shit, they smelled it._

_"Well I think we will fit in just fine" the blond guy laughed heartedly._

_"Sorry, I should have wrote to call first on the flyer" I blushed and walked past them to the fridge._

_"Go ahead and have a seat" they sat in front of the flatscreen, the girl on the couch and the guy in the lazyboy. I saw both of them eyeing my x-box._

_"Heineken?" I heard they're agreement and grabbed three._

_"Here" I passed them out as I re-entered the livingroom._

_"Well I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my brother Jasper" the blonde smiled and introduced them as we dipped beers._

_"Well I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella, um I'm really just in need of two roommates to replace my last two. They left for a sorority so I kinda need replacements" they nodded._

_"Well were from Texas we just transferred from Dallas, our parents thought we might like the majors here" Jasper drawled._

_"What are you both taking, or gonna take" I finally got bored of sipping my beer and just turned it up and chugged the last of it._

_"Thank god you did that girlie" Rose laughed and chugged hers as well as did Jasper._

_"Well I'm studying civil war history, and Rose is getting her mechanics degree, what about you?" Rose studying to be a mechanic surprised me but in a good way. I could picture her as the new Rosie the Riveter, 'We Can Do it'._

_"That's really cool, I'm an English major and I'm studying Greek Mythology" I absently grabbed my lighter and twirled it within my hand._

_"Well let's see, water is included and Lauren and Jes had a washer and dryer put in so that's included. And we can alternate on groceries or just pay for which ever we want. Only flaw is the one bathroom and shower" I heard a meow and excused myself to go to my room._

_"Tarzan" I opened the door and his big black furry ass greeted me._

_"Meow" he purred and waddled over to rub against my leg. I nudged him with my foot, and he looked up at me with bright green eyes._

_"Come on" I led him to the livingroom. And Rose screamed, like full girly squeal and dipped down to pet the fluff ball. Years of eating munchies and getting high had caught up to him, he didn't have a chance to run away._

_"Aww Jas, he looks just like Midnight!" Rosalie picked up Tarzan and sat him in her lap stroking his big belly. He purred affectionately._

_"That's Tarzan, he's a bit of a fatty, but he's included in the rooms too I guess haha. Do you mind cats?" I asked feeling stupid, I should have included that fact into the flyer. They could've been allergic._

_"No we don't mind, Rose and I love pets, she had a fat black cat at home, Midnight. Only he had yellow eyes. Tarzan here has big green en's" he drawled and petted Tar's head._

_"He's a cutie, I've had him since he was a kitten, he's 4 now" I miss when he was a runt, I used to carry him in my bra._

_"Well how much is the rent" Rosalie asked as it sat beside her on the couch._

_"Oh it's 300 a month, 700 split but I pay the extra 100 for Tarzan, oh and I'll show you the rooms" I stood up and Tarzan plopped off Rosalie's lap following me._

_I showed them the small kitchen, with built in island/bar and down the hallway. The first door on the right had been Lauren's room, it had lime green walls with pink detail. A large four poster bed with canopy, I had already bought a new comforter set and put it on the bed with the fresh sheets and new pillows. Jessica's room was two doors down, past my room. The walls were the schools colors, typical cheerleader Crimson, Blue, and White with the school logo on the white wall. Same type of bed of a darker wood, no canopy and instead of the cream sheets I got for the other room, these were black._

_Both rooms had a dresser, closet, desk and large window same a mine._

_"I love it jas" Rosalie chose Lauren's old room and Jasper got Jessica's._

_"And you can paint the rooms if you want" I really didn't know how I'd do with a guy roommate but hey he's hot so it's not a negative. And I really need roommates, don't want to loose an opportunity._

_"I'll tell you what Darlin, you light up the bowl and we call it a deal" Jasper smiled and Rosalie hugged me tight._

_-End Flashback-_

That was a year ago now.

Having them as roommates turned out to be great, I worked at the book store around the block and Rosalie and Jasper didn't need jobs, they were pretty damn rich. Never missed a rent payment and always offered to buy the weed or booze.

Though Jasper was cute I felt like he'd be a great match for my new friend Alice, she's in my mythology class. We really hit it off and we had plans for drinks tonight, her brother was coming and I was bringing Rosalie and Jasper. Alice said she was friends with the bartender and could get us drinks for free.

I had already gone to my morning class at 10 and crawled back to my pj's and my bed, but glancing at the clock id slept till 4. Drinks were at 7, but we were stupid enough to drink till 2 this morning.

I knew Rosalie wanted to get me ready, as I opening my door when I heard a meow.

"Come on fatty" I waited till he pulled himself from under my bed, how he squeezed under there I don't know. And let him walk before me as we made our way next door to Rose's room.

Her and Jasper were sitting on the bed smoking a joint, by the cone shape I bet Jasper rolled it.

"Come er' sugar" Rose crooked her finger at me, she was probably waiting to use eye drops before doing her makeup. Her natural face looked slightly flushed and gorgeous, her long blonde locks were curled and piled up at the top of her head in a black wrap. She still was in her pjs too, but hers was a white hooters tank and black shorts.

I sat beside her and curled to her warm soft skin, she put an arm around me and passed the joint.

I took a deep drag and did a quick French inhale before blowing toward the dehumidifier so it wouldn't be clouding the room.

"You drink too much Belle?" Jasper questioned taking the joint, he had used the nickname since they moved in, much to my irritation.

"I can hold, I just don't like when you jump on me cowboy, and knock me down to floor to flaunt your Woody" I smirked as he choked on his hit, smoke leaking out as he coughed. Rosalie snorting with laughter beside me.

"Who is that girl coming tonight Bella?" Rosalie asking taking deep hits of the joint as she talked.

"Alice Brandon, she is a fashion major, really cool, you'll like her" I smiled at the thought of Alice bouncing into introductions like the energizer bunny.

"Is she pretty?" Jasper tried to snatch the joint as Rose passed it to me but I smacked his hand away.

"Yes, she's short, like 4'9 maybe? And she has short black hair, cute little face, super hyper." I tried to explain the energetic pixi. I took two quick puffs and passed it to Jas, already feeling the warmth of the buzz spreading.

"So like a twelve year old on Mountain Dew?" Rosalie drawled and I couldn't help the full belly laugh that bubbled within. I was too high for that.

"Anyway. What are we wearin?" Rosalie stood up and grabbed the joint out of Jasper's mouth and brought it to her own, holding it in her lips she riffled through her closet pulling out tops and skirts, dresses and high waisted shorts. Throwing them in a pile on the bed beside me and Jas, tossing heels on top.

"Bella pick something" Rosalie was admiring a pair of red heeled black stilletoes.

"I'm coming woman"

I stood and walked over to her and snatched the joint I hit it a few times, it was almost a roach and passed it to Jasper.

"I'm out" he grabbed the joint and kissed Rose's head then mine.

"Don't forget 7!" Rose called as he left the room.

"I know woman! I'm just going to hit the shower before you girls get to it." He called from the hall.

I looked to Rose's bed and checked out what she had tossed up there.

I saw a tight black sleeveless top, it looked to stop just under the belly button, it was open the the front but connected with gold chains the held it together between the breasts. It looked revealing, but after feeling like a "little girl" as Royce had called me, I wanted to feel sexy. He was only 22! That's only three years! We had flirted on and off but I heard him talking to Tyler and he said, and I quote. "I wouldn't mess with Bella, she's a little girl". Like the fuck!? I'm 19! I haven't answered Royce's texts or calls the past two weeks. Fuck him. Old geezer.

"This one" I held up the top and Rosalie whistled.

"Where feeling that way tonight? Okay, let's see... Here try this on for size" I grabbed the garment from her hand and held it up. Was it a belt?

"Rose what is this?" I stared confused at the dark denim scrap of fabric.

"Do you live under a rock Bella? They're shorts, shorts that will make you have a Kim Kardashian ass" Rose smacked my ass as I stared at the supposed shorts.

"Whatever you say, I call first shower" I laughed as Rose huffed behind me.

"Fine but that means I pick your shoes" I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Rose you know I hate heels" she laughed and pushed me out of her room to mine.

"You called first shower, you better hurry"Rose left my room and went to search for her outfit.

I went to my dresser and grabbed my pale yellow lace thong, it had tiny gold daisies on it.

I walked to the bathroom and started the water I pulled off my clothes and pulled down my hair. Stepping in letting the water wash away my worries and expectations for tonight. Is just have fun.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


End file.
